1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter to which a memory card, particularly, a compact memory card such as RS-MMC or the like is attached, whereby a variation of an electronic equipment capable of using the memory card can be widened.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As available memory cards in the market, there are an ATA (PC) card, a smart media card, a CF card, an MMC (registered trade mark) and the like. On the other hand, there is a recently developed RS (reduced size)-MMC (registered trade mark) in which a thickness is equal to that of the MMC, however, a width and a depth (a length) are about a half thereof respectively. The RS-MMC has the same specification as that of the MMC, and can be used for the electronic equipment such as a computer or the like and a cellular phone as an alternative of the MMC.
However, the RS-MMC is compact, and can not be used in a computer and an external driver capable of using the other memory cards such as the MMC and the like. Accordingly, in the present circumstances, the RS-MMC can be used only in the computer and the external driver made for exclusive use of the RS-MMC. Thus, there is a problem that the range of electronic equipments in which the compact memory card such as the RS-MMC or the like can be used is limited.